Power Rangers Dino Thunder-Another Fight
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers Dino Thunder are faced with a new enemy. There will be more action, more powers, more rangers, more everything! Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

The Thunderous Beginning

"My father, Mesozog, could not revert the age of today to the age of the dinosaurs," said Cenozog, "but we will! Gastor, Mesozor, and Pantor, my warriors, will be unstoppable! And don't forget the Terror Birds! This is going to be easier than I thought! Earth will soon belong to the dinosaurs!"

Cenozog laughed evilly.

Everyone cheered in Cenozog's lair. However, they did not know that someone was spying on them, and she heard their every word.

"I have to do something!" said the spy, Elsa.

Elsa quickly left Cenozog's lair, but she wasn't undetected. Pantor heard her footsteps, but she was already gone.

"Hey, boss," said Pantor, "I swear that someone was in here spying on us!"

They looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Cenozog, "soon, their world will be ours anyway!"

"Of course, boss," said Pantor, "of course!"

Then Elsa left the base and went to Tommy's house. At the time, Tommy's was at Reefside High teaching a science class, but Hayley was there working on her computer. Elsa knocked on the door, and Hayley went upstairs to see whom it was. She looked out of the window and saw that it was Elsa.

"Hi!" said Hayley.

"What can I do for you?" asked Hayley.

"The Earth is in trouble," said Elsa.

"How do you know this?" asked Hayley.

"I was spying on them," said Elsa.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Hayley.

"Yes, I know," said Elsa, "but since I was turned evil, I want to make it up to the world."

"Come on in," said Hayley.

Hayley led Elsa to the basement; Elsa was amazed by what she saw.

"This is the Power Rangers Dino Thunder base?" asked Elsa, "wow!"

"Yeah," said Hayley, "I know. Anyway, we have to find a way to defend the Earth. Then Elsa saw the lifeless Dino Gems."

"What are these?" asked Elsa.

"Those are the Dino Gems," said Hayley, "they give the rangers power. Right now, they're exhausted, and I think that the rangers need them."

"Can we charge them up somehow?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," said Hayley, "but where do we get the power source from?" asked Hayley..

"I have an idea," said Elsa, "maybe I can buy a couple of car batteries and charge them up with jumper cables!

"It's worth a try." said Hayley.

Then Elsa left the basement, went to the nearby department store, and bought four batteries and three sets of jumper cables. Then she returned to the basement.

"Did you get the supplies?" asked Hayley.

"Yes, I did," said Elsa, "they're right here."

Elsa presented the batteries and the jumper cables to Hayley.

"That's just what we need," said Hayley, "good job, Elsa."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Now, let's use these jumper cables and attach them to the Dino Gems," said Hayley.

They attached the batteries and the jumper cables from the batteries to the Dino Gems. The plan worked. The gems were fully charged.

"It worked!" said Hayley, "now, let's call the others.

Then Hayley phoned Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Tommy finished his science class and also came to the base.

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"Guess what?" asked Hayley.

"What?" asked Conner.

"You all get to be rangers again!" said Hayley.

"Yeah," said Ethan, "but who do we fight?"

"Elsa will tell you," said Hayley/

"I was spying on an enemy base, and apparently, we have a new enemy to fight!" said Elsa.

"Okay," said Kira, "what are you waiting for? Go on and tell us!"

"Yeah!" said Conner.

"Our enemy is Cenozog, the son of Mesogog. I don't know how strong he is yet, but I hear that he's pretty strong. His warriors are Gastor, Mesozor, and Pantor. Their soldiers are the Terror Birds," said Elsa.

"Terror Birds?" said Conner, "that sounds frightening."

"Well, weren't our powers exhausted when we defeated Mesogog?" asked Kira.

"Yes, they were," said Elsa, "but we fully charged them up with some car batteries and some jumper cables."

"Wow!" said Kira.

"Cool!" said Conner, "what about the zords?"

"I don't know-" said Hayley.

Then they all heard loud thumps outside.

"Something's outside!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "let's check it out!"

They went to the main floor of Tommy's house and went outside. They noticed that all of the Dino Zords were there including the auxiliary zords, the Mezadon, and the Mezadon Rover. They were all astonished.

"Whoa!" said Ethan, "they're back! But how?"

"I think that the Dino Zords must have had living spirits, and since the Dino Gems were awakened, it awakened them, too!" said Hayley.

"Amazing!" said Ethan.

Then all of the zords except for the Mezadon and Mezadon Rover climbed into the Brachio Zord, and the Brachio Zord, Mezadon, and Mezadon Rover left the scene.

"Where are they going?" asked Ethan.

"I think that they are going to their hiding place until we really need them!" said Hayley.

"Oh, okay!" said Ethan.

"Well," said Conner, "it looks like we're back in action!"

"Yeah!" said Ethan.

"Those Terror Birds won't know what hit them!" said Trent.

The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Well, we have Terror Bird terror in central Reefside," said Hayley, "you guys can take it from here."

"Right!" said Tommy.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. They struggled with the Terror Birds, but then Trent saw two Terror Birds accidentally collide and disintegrate. So, he decided to try an experiment. He took two Terror Birds and combined them together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Trent, "combine them together! That's the secret to defeating them!"

At first, the others had trouble discerning his message, but eventually, they got the picture. Their fight with the Terror Birds became much easier, but they were not able to defeat all of the Terror Birds, because Cenozog took the remainder of them back to the lair.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "get out of here! And don't come back!"

"What happened down there?" asked Cenozog.

"There were these Power Rangers," said Pantor, "and-"

"Say no more," said Cenozog, "I will conquer Earth even if there is a thousand of those Power Rangers! The Earth will belong to the dinosaurs!"

The rangers were celebrating their victory.

"Now, everyone," said Tommy, "we won the battle, but we still have to win the war. Let's stay strong and keep going. It's the only way that we're going to win."

"No problem, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Kira.

The three made it just in time for detention at Reefside High.

"What?" asked Kira.

"You all get to be Power Rangers again!" said Hayley..

"I thought that that was already over," said Ethan.

"Actually, it's not," said Elsa, "we charged up your Dino Gems to the max!"

Suddenly, they heard a series of noises.

"I wonder wwh


	2. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

"I have the perfect monster in mind for the job," said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and formed the Trollster monster.

"Take your bottle and imprison as many people as you can!" said Cenozog.

"Right, sir!" said Trollster.

Trollster immediately left the lair and went down to Reefside. He popped the cork of his bottle and began imprisoning many people. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

Conner saw Trollster in action.

"He's taking people inside of his bottle," said Conner, "that's what! We need to get down there!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Kira.

"Oh, really?" said Trollster.

Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and the rangers noticed it.

"Run!" said Conner.

Unfortunately, not all of the rangers escaped. All of the rangers except Kira were caught inside the bottle. Kira went into hiding.

"Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where are you?"

Then Kira came out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Kira, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!"

"Oh, really?" said Trollster, "well, I leave you two choices. You can join the League of Evil, or you can join your friends in this bottle! It's up to you."

"I pick neither," said Kira.

"Very well!" said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Kira was faster. She took her Thundermax Blaster and zapped Trollster's hand that carried the bottle, and as a result, the bottle fell to the ground and fell into several pieces, everyone, including Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent, were set free, and Trollster's hand became sore. All of the public who were inside the bottle returned to their daily business. Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent returned back to the battle scene. Conner placed his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks!" said Conner.

"No problem!" said Kira.

Then Conner removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Look!" said Kira, "his hand is injured!"

"How do you know?" asked Ethan.

"He's holding it in his elbow!" said Kira.

"I see!" said Tommy, "let's attack him while he's hurt and then finish him with the Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Right!" said the others.

They called for their weapons and struck Trollster multiple times, and then he became weaker.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's ready the Z-Rex Blaster!"

They combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" sad Conner.

The blast knocked Trollster out cold.

"Who's the little girl, now?" taunted Kira.

Then Cenozog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, opened the doors, and released the other Dino Zords. The rangers hopped into their respective Dino Zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord came at Trollster, but Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, captured both of them inside, and laughed evilly about it. However, Tommy was outside, and he climbed to the top of the Brachio Zord and did an energy orb with his Brachio Staff.

"Energy orb!" said Tommy.

Tommy did an energy orb and hit the bottle that Trollster was carrying, and as a result, Trolllster dropped the bottle, it shattered into several pieces, and the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord were released and back to the battle scene.

"Good one, Dr. O!" said Conner.

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Trollster was without his bottle. Then the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stagazord delivered several punches to Trollster to the point that he could not take it any more.

"Dino Drill, engage!" said Conner.

They powered up the Dino Drill and thrust it through Trollster, and as a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time."

The rangers then went to hang out at the Cyberspace Cafe.


	3. Doggie Days

Doggie Days

There was a loose dog in a Reefside neighborhood, and all of the parents made all of the children stay inside their houses. They called animal control, but Gastor was in the area looking for trouble. So, he zapped the dog and made the dog into a dog monster called Dogemoth. Soon, the animal control officers were in close pursuit of the dog, but they were shocked to see that the dog was a monster. Dogemoth breathed fire at the animal control officers, and the animal control officers ran back to their step van as quickly as possible and quickly drove away. Dogemoth began to laugh evilly. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Well," said Hayley, "there appears to be a dog monster who is terrorizing the city."

"Then, we'd better get going," said Conner.

"Wait!" said Hayley, "there's more. This monster was once an ordinary dog."

"So, how do we fight it?" asked Kira.

"I guess we have to treat it as an ordinary monster," said Tommy.

"Man! I hate that guy!" said Ethan.

"Cenozog?" asked Kira.

"Who else?" said Ethan.

"Rangers," said Hayley, "you'd better get going! That monster is breathing fire all over the place!"

"Right!" said Conner.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Kira, "we don't want to hurt you! You're a real dog; those bad guys turned you into a monster. We want to help you, okay?"

Then Dogemoth breathed fire at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled.

"So much for negotiating," said Tommy, "I guess we have to fight him!"

The rangers charged towards Dogemoth, but as they were charging, Dogemoth breathed fire at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"Okay," said Trent, "we have to get past his fire somehow!"

"I have an idea!" said Ethan, "if you can, keep him busy. Just buy me some time!"

"Whatever!" said Kira, "just do it, okay? It's not like we're enjoying this!"

"Okay! Okay!" said Ethan.

Ethan left the battle scene on his Raptor Cycle and went to the nearby elementary school, went inside, and yanked the nearest fire extinguisher from the wall. Some teachers and some students were wondering why the blue ranger was taking the fire extinguisher.

"I might be back with this," said Ethan, "maybe!"

Ethan then returned to the battle scene and drove behind Dogemoth,, and he came behind Dogemoth, shoved the fire extinguisher down Dogemoth's throat, and squeezed the nozzle. As a result, Dogemoth's fire was put out. He tried to breathe fire but he couldn't.

"Good move, Ethan!" said Kira.

"Thanks!" said Ethan, "but we still have the monster to deal with."

Dogemoth was still trying to breathe fire.

"I think it's time for the Z-Rex Blaster," said Trent, "don't you?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "if he keeps trying to breathe fire like this. Let's do it!"

They assembled all of their weapons together to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast left Dogemoth unconscious.

"Wish we didn't have to do this!" said Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Kira, "I know what you mean!"

Then Cenozog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dogemoth, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

Ethan and Kira powered up Conner so that he would become the Triassic Ranger.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Mezadon Megazord, and the Dino Stegazord. Conner set the Shield of Triumph in its area.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

Right away, Dogemoth shot fire at the three Megazords. As a result, the Megazords took a few steps backward and fell to the ground. Dogemoth began to laugh at the rangers' misery.

"Okay," said Ethan, "we have to get past his defenses somehow! Anyone know of a really big fire extinguisher?"

"I have an idea!" said Tommy, "wave strike, now!"

Tommy did a wave strike, it consumed Dogemoth, and Dogemoth was all wet and shaking himself dry.

"He's distracted!" said Conner, "Mezadon shoulder attack!"

Two large beams came from the Mezadon Megazord's shoulders, and it was enough to end the battle. Dogemoth reverted back to an ordinary dog.

"I'm going!" said Kira.

Kira leaped from the Thundersaurus Megazord and to the ground. She picked up the friendly dog who was licking her helmet. Kira was laughing at the dog licking her. Then the Power Rangers , in human form, returned the dog to the humane society. They took the dog into a no-kill animal shelter. Later, they found out that the dog was adopted into a loving home within three days.


	4. Think Pink

Think Pink

"I have the greatest idea," said Cenozog, "I will teleport all of the citizens of Reefside to the Dark Dimension, and once they are gone, I will have free reign to turn the Earth into the city of the dinosaurs!"

The people of Reefside, including the rangers, were going about their day when suddenly, all of them were teleported to the Dark Dimension, which is a dimension with golden bars and dim light. All of the citizens were afraid.

"What's going on?" asked Conner.

"I don't know," said Tommy, "but whatever it is, it is not good."

Hayley was the only one who was left in the city. Now, there was someone who was on the bus from Florida to Reefside to visit family. The bus arrived in Reefside. She got off and realized that there was no one in the city.

"Where is everyone?" asked the young woman.

Now, Tommy's house was not that far from the bus station, so the young woman decided to go inside. Hayley heard the footsteps, so she took a separate pipe and went to see who was upstairs. So, Hayley went upstairs. Then, the two of them met.

"Who are you?" asked Hayley.

"My name is Maria Fernandez," said the young woman, "I came here looking for family. I just came from a karate tournament. I came from Florida. Your house was the closest one that I could find, so I decided to see if anyone was here."

"I might need your help," said Hayley, "by the way, I'm Hayley Ziktor. Nice to meet you. Come with me."

"Okay," said Maria.

"Hey?" asked Hayley, "would you be related to Trent Fernandez?"

"He's my long lost brother," said Maria, "why?"

Then Hayley got on her computer.

"Is something wrong?" asked Maria.

"Yes, very wrong," said Hayley, "the members of the city and the Power Rangers are trapped in another dimension."

"Is my brother a Power Ranger?" asked Maria.

"Yes, he is," said Hayley, "but first, we need to rescue the Power Rangers and the people of this city."

"I can help," said Maria, "I don't know how, but I am willing to help."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would say that," said Hayley.

"Why?" asked Maria.

Hayley picked up a pink Dino Gem.

"This one belongs to you," said Hayley, "it will allow you to morph into a Power Ranger, but I will only let you have it if you promise to help us."

"No problem!" said Maria.

"Good!" said Hayley, "you will be the pink Dino Thunder ranger. You will have the Stega Zord, which is a stegosaurus. You're weapon is the Stega Hammer. You will form a Megazord called the Dino Stegazord with your brother's zord, the Dragozord."

"Wow!" said Maria, "my brother and I get to work together? That's awesome! What do you want me to do?"

Hayley brought two pylons for her.

"I have two pylons for you," said Hayley, "place them within 100 feet of each other. They will then self-activate. If I were you, I would morph, because I'm sure that Cenogog will give you trouble."

"Gotcha!" said Maria, "Dino thunder, power up!"

Maria morphed and was pleased with her uniform. She went to Reefside Park and began to set up the pylons. Then, some Terror Birds appeared, and she tried to fight them off, but one of the Terror Birds damaged one of the pylons, and they all left. Then Maria looked at the damaged pylon.

"It's just a loose wire," said Maria, "I can fix that!"

Maria fixed the pylon. Then, she set the two pylons 100 feet apart, and then a vortex appeared, and those who were in the dark dimension saw it, too. They passed through the vortex, and the rangers made sure that they were the last ones out. Then the rangers came out and saw the pink Dino Thunder ranger.

"Who are you?" asked Trent.

Then Maria took off her helmet.

"It's me," said Maria, "it's me, Maria, your long lost sister!"

Then Trent and Maria hugged each other. Then all of the rangers went back to the base. Then, the rest of the rangers introduced themselves to Maria.

"Maria, as a ranger, you must follow four simple rules," said Tommy, "work as a team. Keep your and everyone else's identities as a secret. Fight fair. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can!" said Maria, with a smile.

"Good," said Hayley, "then, welcome aboard!"

"Now, Trent," asked Tommy, "you don't mind having a partner in the Dino Stegazord, do you?"

"No, not at all," said Trent, "especially, if it is my baby sister!"

"Good!" said Tommy.

Trent and Maria smiled at each other. Then all of them went to the Cyberspace Cafe, and they got to know Maria.


	5. Wolf It Down

Wolf It Down

"I have an idea that will annoy the living daylights out of those Power Rangers!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and formed the wolf monster and called him Wolfine. Wolfine appeared right in front of Cenogog.

"Go, my friend," said Cenogog, "and cause as much trouble as possible!"

Wolfine saluted Cenogog and left the lair.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said Cenogog.

Wolfine started shooting sonic blasts at the public, and the public held onto their ears. Wolfine laughed at their misery. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"There seems to be a wolf monster who is causing trouble in downtown Reefside," said Hayley.

"We can handle him," said Conner, "right, guys?"

"Right!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Wolfine began to shoot sonic vibrations at the rangers, and it affected their ears. As a result, the rangers were falling to the ground.

"Guys!" said Maria, "we have to think of something fast!"

Wolfine was laughing at the rangers' misery. He did not stop shooting sonic vibrations at the rangers.

"You know what?" asked Kira.

"What?" asked Conner.

"I think that we should regroup and come back!" said Kira.

"I agree!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "let's do it!"

The six rangers returned to Tommy's basement.

"Okay," said Kira, "we need to come up with a way to defeat that guy!"

"Yeah," said Ethan, "our ears cannot take that much!"

"I just came up with something!" said Hayley.

"Great!" asked Tommy, "what is it?"

"Sonic earplugs!" said Hayley, "they will protect you, but not everything around you."

"Well," said Tommy, "let's give them a shot!"

"Yeah!" said Conner, "let's see what these earplugs can do! Thanks, Hayley!"

"No problem!" said Hayley.

The rangers inserted the earplugs and returned to the scene. Wolfine began shooting sonic vibrations at the rangers, but he did not know why the sonic vibrations were not working on the rangers. The rangers activated their weapons and hit Wolfine with them. Wolfine stopped the sonic vibrations for a moment. After he was able to stand, he restarted the sonic vibrations. It affected everything around him, but it did not affect the rangers. Buildings and other structures came apart.

"Okay," said Maria, "he's causing too much damage! We have to put a stop to this! Like, now!"

"I agree!" said Conner.

"At least, it doesn't affect us," said Ethan, "let's take him out!"

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "fire strike, now!"

Tommy did a fire strike with his Brachio Staff, and fire surrounded Wolfine to the point where he stopped his sonic vibrations and fell to the ground.

"That ought to do it!" said Tommy.

"Let's assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner.

All the rangers, including Maria, combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Wolfine unconscious.

Then, Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Wolfine, and made Wolfine giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Guys," said Tommy, "there's something that you should know. His sonic vibrations will cause our Megazords to fall apart, so let's attack separately until the point that we have weakened him, and then, we will finish him off with one of the Megazords!"

"Makes sense to me!" said Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Kira, "let's do it!"

"Brachio, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, opened its doors, and released the rangers' respective zords. Then the rangers attacked Wolfine separately, and Wolfine could not keep up with the separate attacks. Soon, Wolfine became weak enough to the point where the separate zords were too much for him, and the rangers noticed this.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "leave this to Kira, Ethan, and I! Let's form the Thundersaurus Megazord!"

The Ptera Zord, Tyranno Zord, and Tricera Zord combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Ptera Rang!" said Kira.

The Ptera Rang launched toward Wolfine, Wolfine fell over, and then, he slowly got up. Conner noticed this.

"Tyranno Fire!" said Conner.

A fire came from the Tyranno Zord mouth and hit Wolfine, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I think he's had enough!" said Ethan.

"Me, too!" said Conner, "Dino Drill, engage!"

The Dino Drill powered up and thrust through Wolfine. Wolfine fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then celebrated.

"One of these days, I am going to come up with a monster that will defeat those Power Rangers!" said Cenogog.

"Thanks, Hayley, for those earplugs," said Conner, "they were just what we needed."

"No problem!" said Hayley, "even though Elsa and I are not officially rangers, we're still part of the team."

They all smiled and went to hang out at the Cyberspace Cafe.


	6. A Break from Earth

A Break from Earth

"I need a plan that will help me conquer Earth," said Cenogog.

"You know, boss," said Gastor, "maybe we should take our focus off of Earth and choose an easier planet, like Aquitar!"

"Hmm," said Cenogog, "I never thought of that! Maybe dinosaurs can inhabit Aquitar! It is a water-based planet, so all that I have to do is send a monster that will pollute the planet! I like it! If this works, Gastor, I will give you a promotion!"

"Oh, really?" asked Gastor.

"Yes!" said Cenogog, "now, I just need the right monster for the job! Yes!"

Cenogog created the Hydron monster.

"Go, and cause trouble on Aquitar!" said Cenogog.

"You got it, boss!" said Hydron.

Hydron went to Aquitar and began polluting their planet. Then Tideus saw him.

"That monster is polluting our planet!" said Tideus, "we must stop him!"

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said all five Aquitian rangers.

They faced Hydron, but with one touch from Hydron, the Aquitian rangers were drained of their powers and water. The Aquitians became extremely weak.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Hydron laughed at the Aquitian rangers' misery and proceeded with the pollution of their planet. Now, Hayley was working on her computer, and she received the alarm from Aquitar.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Then Hayley called all of the six rangers and told them to come to Tommy's basement right away. The six of them came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"I'm receiving a help message from another planet," said Hayley, "they are in danger."

"How do we get down there?" asked Maria.

"Those are the alien rangers!" said Tommy.

"Alien rangers?" asked Conner.

"They are Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar!" said Tommy.

"Strange," said Conner, "I thought that we were the only Power Rangers!"

"Guess not!" said Ethan.

"They need help," said Elsa, "and we have to help them somehow!"

"I can send you there with a few strokes of my computer," said Hayley, "just a second!"

After a few seconds, Hayley transported the six rangers to Aquitar. Then they saw Hydron harassing the weakened Aquitian rangers.

"Leave them alone!" said Conner.

"Okay," said Hydron, "I'll just attack you, instead!"

The rangers called for their weapons and struck Hydron with them.

"You guys attend to the monster," said Tommy, "I know just how to help these guys!"

"Right!" said Conner.

"Wave strike, now!" said Tommy.

Tommy did a wave strike, fresh water came over the alien rangers, and the alien rangers were fully hydrated and decided to join into the battle.

"Eleven rangers, huh?" asked Hydron, "well, I can take down all of you!"

"We'll see about that!" said Aurico.

"Yeah!" said Tommy.

Then all eleven rangers took their weapons and struck Hydron. As a result, Hydron became weak.

"Let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner.

The Dino Thunder rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Hydron unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hydron, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine.

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers, and the alien ranger boarded them.

"Shogun Megazord, now!" said Aurico.

They then combined the Shogun Zords and formed the Shogun Megazord.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to Aquitar and released all of the other zords. The rangers boarded their zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Conner.

"Yes!" said Aurico.

The Shogun Megazord did a flower spray that irritated Hydron's eyes, the Thundersaurus Megazord did a fire breath from the Tyranno mouth causing Hydron to fall over, and the Dino Stegazord did a tail whip attack while caused him to fall over again. Then the Shogun Megazord fired up the Shogun Fire Saber and thrust it through Hydron. And the Thundersaurus Megazord engaged their powered-up Dino Drill through Hydron, and Hydron fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Both the alien rangers and the Dino Thunder rangers celebrated. Then, they hopped out of their Megazords.

"Well," said Tommy, "this isn't good-bye, but I will see you soon!"

"Yes," said Aurico, "likewise!"

Then the Dino Thunder rangers teleported out of the planet Aquitar and to Tommy's basement. Now, concerning Billy, Aurico and Cestria had a talk.

"You know, Cestria," said Aurico, "I think that Billy is better off with them."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cestria.

"Because they have a strong enemy," said Aurico, "and Billy would be very instrumental to the rangers on Earth. I am not saying that he is not instrumental to us on Aquitar, but he would be more instrumental to them on Earth."

"I see what you mean," said Cestria, "I'll have a talk with him."

Then Cestria went to Billy's and her abode. Then, Billy walked in the door.

"Billy," said Cestria, "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" asked Billy, "what's wrong?"

"Well," said Cestria, "the others and I believe that you would be better off on Earth helping them."

"Why do you say that?" asked Billy.

"Well, they have a formidable foe," said Cestria, "and we all believe that they need your help there."

"Well," asked Billy, "what about my aging problem?"

Cestro had just walked in the door.

"Billy," said Cestro, "you do not need any more aging treatments. Your young age is now stable."

"But what about you guys?" asked Billy, "who will help you?"

"We'll be fine, Billy," said Cestria, "stop making excuses. We feel that you are needed on Earth, and that's our final decision."

"Alright, I'll go," said Billy.

"Billy, don't be sad," said Cestria, "you can visit us anytime! Plus, you know that our relationship has been rough lately."

"Yeah, that's true," said Billy, "alright, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, teleporting now!" said Cestro.

As Billy was being teleported from Aquitar, they all waved good-bye to each other. Billy found himself in Tommy's basement where everyone was gathered. Everyone who was there gathered some sort of weapon to fight Billy with.

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Billy, "I come in peace!"

"Guys!" said Tommy, "it's okay!"

The others relaxed their stance.

"Billy," asked Tommy, "what are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute, Dr. O," asked Conner, "you know this guy?"

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "this is Billy Cranston, first blue ranger ever. He is also an expert scientist."

"Really?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," said Billy, "I was sent here from the planet Aquitar to help you guys. They recommended that I help you because of the foe that you face."

"I see," said Elsa.

Everyone then introduced themselves to Billy, and Billy became well-acquainted with everyone who was in Tommy's basement. Billy began to fell right at home with the others.

"Have you seen the Cyberspace Cafe?" asked Ethan.

"No, why?" asked Billy.

"You know," said Kira, "why don't we show him the hot spots of Reefside?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Ethan.

"Come with us, Billy," said Kira, "we have a lot to show you!"

"Okay," said Billy.

They took Billy around Reefside, and the last place that they visited was the Cyberspace Cafe. Billy felt comfortable hanging around the other rangers. They quickly became friends.

"Gastor," said Cenogog, "that was a dumb idea! There were Power Rangers on that planet! I don't know why I decided to listen to you!"

"Sorry," said Gastor.

Cenogog knocked Gastor to the ground and went on his way.


	7. Cold As Ice

Cold As Ice

"You know, boss," said Mesozor, "they may have zords, but we have zords also!"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Cenogog.

"Maybe we can make a ranger who can pilot these zords and take down the Power Rangers also!" said Mesozor.

"This plan had better work!" said Cenogog, "are you suggesting that we make a ranger who can pilot the Carneo Zord and Chasmo Zord to form the Blizzard Force Megazord?"

"Exactly," said Mesozor, "and I have someone in mind for the job!"

"Who is it?" asked Cenogog.

"It's the one that they call Jason Lee Scott," said Mesozor, "he may not be evil, but I'm sure that you can take care of that!"

"Yes, I can!" said Cenogog, "leave that part to me!"

"Yes, sir!" said Mesozor.

Jason was on his jet ski in Angel Grove, and then Mesozor appeared on the surface near to where Jason was operating his jet ski, and then Mesozor zapped him, and then Jason found himself in front of Cenogog.

"What do you want?" asked Jason.

"I need your help," said Cenogog.

"I will never help you!" said Jason.

"I don't think you have a choice!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog zapped him, his eyes became bright blue, and then he became a light blue and dark blue colored ranger.

"You work for me, now!" said Cenogog, "now, go, and defeat those Power Rangers!"

"Yes, master!" said Jason.

Jason went down to Reefside and began attacking citizens. The alarm sounded in Tommy's basement, and everyone came as quickly as they could. They noticed this blizzard force ranger in action.

"Who's that guy?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know," said Conner, "but he's making us look bad! We have to stop him!"  
"I agree!" said Tommy, "let's go, everyone!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

They morphed and prepared to fight the blizzard force ranger.

"I don't know who you are," said Maria, "but you're not going to cause trouble while we're here!"

"Then, I'll make you disappear!" said Jason.

Jason shot a freezing gas at the rangers. Most of the rangers were unaffected, but Tommy was frozen solid.

"Dr. O!" said Conner.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Kira.

"Don't worry," said Jason, "I already have!"

Then Jason took his Blizzard Force Blaster and zapped all of the rangers, causing them to tumble. Then Jason tried to freeze them again. All of the rangers except Conner managed to escape.

"Conner!" said Kira, "alright! That does it! I'm tired of playing nice!"

"Trust me," said Jason, "after this, you won't have to!"

Jason tried to freeze them again, and this time Ethan was frozen, leaving Kira, Tommy, Maria, and Trent.

"Okay, take this!" said Tommy, "fire attack, now!"

Jason was immediately surrounded by fire and fell on his back. Then Trent took his Drago Sword and launched arrows at Jason, and then Jason became weak. Then Tommy called Hayley and Billy.

"Tommy," said Hayley, "I have news for you."

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"That ranger that you're fighting," said Hayley.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"Is Jason Lee Scott," said Hayley.

"Jason?" asked Tommy, "no way!"

"He's under a spell!" said Hayley, "we just have to find a way to break it."

"Keep working on this," said Tommy, "I'll try not to hurt him!"

"Okay," said Hayley.

Jason and Tommy and the other rangers kept fighting. Then Jason called his zords.

"Chasmo Zord! Carneo Zord!" said Jason.

The Chasmo Zord and Carneo Zord came to Jason.

"Whoa!" said Ethan, "I thought that we destroyed those zords!"

"Maybe they came back to life like our zords did!" said Tommy.

"Probably so," said Ethan.

"Anyway," said Tommy, "let's call our zords! Hopefully, we can get this situation under control! Brachio Zord, now!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened its doors, so that the zords would come out. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord!"

They formed both Megazords.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's try not to harm this guy! He is under a spell!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Let us help you!" said Kira, "you're under an evil spell! You're under someone's control!"

Then Jason shot a freezing blast out of the Blizzard Force Megazord's mouth, and it hit the Dino Stegazord.

"So much for negotiating," said Connor.

The Thundersaurus Megazord and Blizzard Force Megazord exchanged punches.

"I have an idea!" said Conner, "Ethan, you go inside his cockpit and see if there are any weaknesses. He will have to choose between fighting you and fighting us!"

"Right!" said Ethan.

Ethan leaped from the Thundersaurus Megazord to the Blizzard Force Megazord and leaped inside the Blizzard Force Megazord's cockpit. Jason was too busy fighting the Thundersaurus Megazord to notice that Ethan was also in the cockpit. What Jason did not know is that there was a small controller device on his neck. Ethan did notice it. So, he lunged for it and ripped it off. Suddenly, the Blizzard Force Megazord stopped fighting.

"Guys!" said Ethan, "you don't have to fight him anymore! Problem solved! It was a small device on the back of his neck!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord relaxed its fighting.

"What was I doing?" asked Jason.

"You were being controlled by enemy forces," said Ethan, "my name is Ethan James. I'm the blue ranger, but you already knew that. Let's go to the surface."

"Yeah!" said Jason.

Everyone leaped from their zords and met on the ground, then they all took off their helmets. Then Jason and Tommy hugged each other.

"Guess what?" asked Tommy.

"What?" asked Jason.

"You're working with us now!" said Tommy.

Tommy and Jason hugged each other again. All of the others introduced themselves to Jason, and Jason shook their hands. Jason soon became one of the family. Then, all of the rangers, including Jason, went back to Tommy's basement. Then Jason saw Billy, and they hugged each other.

"Man, it's so good to see you," said Jason.

"Now, Jason," said Tommy, "all that you have to do to call your powers is say, 'Blizzard force ranger, power up!'."

"I can do that," said Jason, "you know, I was planning on moving from Angel Grove to Reefside anyway! I have my stuff packed away, and I just have to have the movers transport my stuff to my new apartment!"

"That's great, Jason!" said Maria, "it will be so great to have you in town!"

"Thanks," said Jason.

"Shall we take him to the Cyberspace Cafe?" asked Ethan.

"Sure!" said Kira, "why not?"

They, including Jason, went to the Cyberspace Cafe to hang out and eat.

"Mesozor," said Cenogog, "because of you, we now have one more ranger to deal with. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Mesozor.

"You're pathetic!" said Cenogog, "get out of my face!"

Then Cenogog stomped angrily to his room, and he wanted to be by no one.


	8. The Charging Rhino

The Charging Rhino

"I'm in the mood for some wanton destruction," said Cenogog, "I have the perfect monster for the job!"

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed Rhinor, the rhino monster. Right away, Rhinor began charging into things leaving dents in things and knocking things over.

"He's perfect!" said Cenogog, "let's send him down to Reefside!"

Then Cenogog sent Rhinor down to Reefside, immediately, he began charging into people, places, and things, and the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"There is a monster who is charging into things destroying things and causing trouble everywhere!" said Elsa.

"We can handle that," said Conner, "right, guys?"

"Right!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hey, you!" said Maria, "over here!"

Then Rhinor shifted his focus to the rangers, then, he charged through the rangers causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground, and then Rhinor laughed about it.

"Man, that hurt!" said Ethan.

"Okay, guys," said Kira, "I don't know about you, but I think we need a plan!"

"I agree!" said Jason.

Rhinor continued to laugh at the rangers' misery. The rangers were able to stand back up, but then Rhinor charged through them again causing them to fly into to air and hit the ground.

"Alright," said Maria, "I'm through playing games with this guy! We really need a plan!"

"I couldn't agree more!" said Conner, "you know, I think it's Triassic time! Kira? Ethan? Will you do the honors?"

Kira and Ethan charged Conner up, so that he would become the Triassic ranger.

"Triassic ranger, battlizer mode!" said Conner.

Then Conner became the battlized Triassic ranger. Then Conner did a fire kick at Rhinor and knocked him door, then Conner fired lasers at Rhinor, and then Rhinor became weak

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

All of the rangers, including Jason, combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast left Rhinor unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Rhinor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

"Carneo! Chasmo! Now!" said Jason.

The Brachio Zord, the Mezadon, and the Mezadon Rover came to the rangers. The doors opened, and all of the zords came out. They hopped into their respective zords and formed the Megazords. Kira and Ethan formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Conner formed the Mezadon Megazord. Trent and Maria formed the Dino Stegazord. Jason formed the Blizzard Force Megazord. They were then ready for battle. Rhinor charged through the Megazords causing them to flip and hit the ground.

"It happened again!" said Maria, "anyone got any ideas!"

"I say that we hit him with everything that we've got!" said Conner.

Tail attack!" said Trent.

Trent hit Rhinor with the Dino Stegazord's tail attack, and Rhinor fell over.

"Fire breath!" said Ethan.

The Tyranno Zord on the Thundersaurus Megazord released a giant flame which consumed Rhinor and caused him to hit the ground.

"Alright," said Tommy, "let's finish this!"

"Leave that to us!" said Trent, "Dino Stegazord missile, intercept!"

The Dino Megazord missile launched from the Dino Megazord and charged through Rhinor, and as a result, Rhinor fell backwards, hit the ground, exploded, and was no more. The rangers celebrated their victory.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time!"

"Good job, everyone," said Tommy, "I am very proud of you! I like the fact that you work as a team. Good job!"

They all smiled and went to hang out at the Cyberspace Cafe.


	9. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

"Gastor," said Cenogog, "go and steal and monkey from the zoo for me."

"Why?" asked Gastor.

"Don't ask why," said Cenogog,."just do it, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" said Gastor.

Gastor immediately left the lair and teleported to the Reefside Zoo. Everyone was looking at him because he wasn't human. Then he arrived at the primate exhibit and went to the monkey cage, stretched the monkey cage's bars open, and kidnapped the monkey. The monkey was screaming and hollering for its life. Then the zookeeper saw Gastor take the monkey.

"Hey, you!" said the zookeeper, "put that monkey back!"

Then Gastor shot a laser at the zookeeper, and the zookeeper ran. Then the zookeeper called security, but Gastor and the monkey were already gone. Then Gastor set the monkey in front of Cenogog.

"Here's the monkey that you requested, sir!" said Gastor.

"Excellent!" said Cenogog.

Then Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, aimed it at the monkey, and shot it at the monkey, and the monkey became Monkor, the monkey monster.

"Go, and cause trouble on Earth!" said Cenogog.

Monkor left immediately to Reefside, and he was using his fists to cause damage in the city. As a result, the citizens of the city began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came to Tommy's basement as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"There's a monkey monster who is punching dents in buildings and other structures," said Billy.

"Well," said Conner, "let's get going!"

"Wait!" said Hayley, "there's more."

"Huh?" asked Conner.

"This monster was an ordinary monkey," said Hayley.

"Man!" said Ethan, "why doesn't Cenogog learn to leave our animal population alone?"

"I agree!" said Maria.

"Well, everyone," said Conner, "let's get going!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Kira, "we don't want to hurt you! You are under enemy control! Let us help you!"

Then Monkor charged towards the rangers and punched each ranger with a power punch that sent each ranger flying until they hit an object.

"This guy packs a punch!" said Ethan.

"I know!" said Trent, "maybe we can distract him somehow!"

Trent thought to himself for a minute.

"Drago Sword!" said Trent.

The Drago Sword appeared in Trent's left hand. Then many arrows appeared, and Trent launched them at Monkor, they hit Monkor, and eventually, he fell over.

"It worked!" said Ethan, "let's see if we can keep him down!"

"Leave that to me!" said Maria, "Stega Hammer!"

The Stega Hammer appeared in Maria's right hand. Then she took the Stega Hammer and hit the ground a few steps causing Monkor to fly into the air and hit the ground several times.

"I think he's had enough," said Conner, "don't you?"

"Yeah!" said Ethan.

"Let's assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner.

Monkor struggled to rise.

"Hurry before he gets up!" said Conner.

They quickly formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast hit Monkor, and Monkor was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry we had to do that," said Kira.

"Yeah," said Ethan, "I know!"

Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Monkor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio!" said Tommy, "do your thng!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors, the zords came out, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

Then Monkor delivered a punch to each of the Megazords, and the Megazords took a few steps backward and fell to the ground. Monkor laughed at the rangers' misery.

"We have to get back in this somehow!" said Kira.

Then all three Megazords were able to stand.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack at Monkor, and as a result, Monkor fell over and hit the ground.

"It worked!" said Jason, "good job, Trent and Maria!"

"No problem!" said Trent.

Then Jason freeze blasted Monkor with the Carneo Zord mouth on the Blizzard Force Megazord, and then Monkor became a frozen state.

"Now, it is up to us!" said Conner, "Dino Drill, engage!"

The Dino Drill powered up and thrust itself through Monkor, and then Monkor reverted back into being a normal monkey.

"I'm going down!" said Kira.

"Okay!" said Conner.

Kira leaped from the Thundersaurus Megazord and picked up the monkey that was not afraid of Kira.

"Let's get you back to the zoo!" said Kira.

Kira placed the monkey in a cage on her Raptor Cycle, and they drove to the zoo. The zookeeper was at the door, and the yellow ranger handed her the monkey.

"I believe that this belongs to you," said Kira.

"Thank you," said the zookeeper, "thank you very much!"

Then the zookeeper placed the monkey in its cage and fixed the bars that were stretched open by Gastor. The monkey felt right at home in its exhibit.

"Good job, guys!" said Billy, "we may have not saved a human's life, but we saved an animal's life."

"Yeah," said Kira, "that was a tough battle."

"Like I said before," said Ethan, "I wish that Cenogog would leave our animals alone."

"Agreed!" said Elsa.


	10. The New Zords

The New Zords

"Okay," said Cenogog, "we have to come up with a strategy to defeat those Power Rangers! I'm sick of this!"

"Boss," said Pantor.

"Yes," asked Cenogog, "what is it?"

"You know how you always send one monster to fight the Power Rangers?" asked Pantor.

"Yes, so?" asked Cenogog.

"Why don't we send more than one monster?" said Pantor, "then the rangers will be overwhelmed!"

"You know," said Cenogog, "that might work. I'll do that!"

Cenogog stepped backward, took his staff, and created several rock warrior monsters.

"Go, my friends," said Cenogog, "and cause trouble in the city!"

The rock monsters left the lair and began attacking citizens in downtown Reefside. The alarm sounded several times on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah?" asked Maria, "and why did the alarm sound so many times?"

"That's because there are several monsters in downtown Reefside," said Billy.

"Several?" asked Trent, "how do we fight them?"

"The best way that we know how," said Tommy, "that's how!"

"Okay," said Conner, "If you say so! Let's get going!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. The rock monsters were there waiting for them. The rock monsters and the Power Rangers charged towards each other, but the rock monsters knocked the rangers to the ground. The rock monsters laughed at the rangers' misery.

"There's just too many of them!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Kira, "like fifteen of them. I wish that there were fifteen of us!"

"You know, guys," said Tommy, "we still have our Super Dino Mode! Let's give it a try!"

"Super Dino Mode!" said all of the rangers.

The rangers powered up to their Super Dino Mode. They were able to attack the rock monsters with success. They defeated all of the rock monsters.

"They're gone!" said Ethan, "good!"

Then the rangers returned to Tommy's basement.

"Man," said Conner, "those rock monsters were tough!"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "you can say that twice!"

Then Cenogog took his staff, restored the rock monsters, and made them giant. Then the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer.

"What now?" asked Maria.

"It's the rock monsters, only mega-sized!" said Hayley.

"Yeah!" said Billy, "and I don't think your zords can handle all of these rock monsters."

"Unfortunately," said Tommy, "I agree with you!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Kira, "we can't just let them trample our city. It will look like the Power Rangers failed to protect the city!"

"I agree with Kira," said Ethan.

"Yeah," said Maria, "we have to do something!"

"Guys," said Elsa, "there's something that I did not tell you."

"Elsa," asked Billy, "what is it?"

"When I worked for Mesogog, some of my memories stayed intact," said Elsa.

"And what does that have to do with our current situation?" asked Maria.

"There are some zords that Mesogog was planning to use against you guys!" said Elsa, "they may be our only hope. It is related to five of the Dino Gems!"

"Oh, really?" asked Tommy, "how do we get these zords?"

"They are somehow part of the Dino Gems," said Elsa, "somehow, the red, yellow, blue, white, and pink Dino Gems will produce them! The truth is, that the Dino Gems are living things, because when they chose you all, they made a decision!"

"I never thought of that!" said Hayley, "so the Dino Gems will produce these zords?"

"Exactly!" said Elsa, "these are the Dino Warriors."

Then they heard several thumps outside Tommy's house.

"That might be them!" said Elsa, "let's check it out!"

They went upstairs and outside Tommy's house, and there were red, yellow, blue, pink, and white warrior-type zords.

"Whoa!" said Maria, "you weren't kidding. But what about Tommy and Jason?"

"For some reason, their Dino Gems didn't want to produce a warrior of their type," said Elsa.

"I see," said Tommy, "I'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Jason, "don't worry about it."

"Well," said Conner, "we have the zords. Now, let's use them to fight the rock monsters!"

"One more thing," said Elsa, "these zords are an exact replica of your powers!"

"Sweet!" said Conner, "let's try them!"

They all hopped inside the Dino Warriors and went to fight the rock monsters.

"Okay, rock monsters," said Conner, "you're going down!"

The Dino Warriors and the rock monsters charged at each other, and the Dino Warriors deployed their weapons. They fought with the weapons towards the rock monsters, but they were getting nowhere. They were simply exchanging hits.

"I wonder if these zords have a Super Dino Mode!" said Conner.

"It's worth a try!" said Maria.

"Let's do it!" said Conner.

"Super Dino Mode!" said the five rangers.

The Dino Warriors had a powered-up mode. Then the fight with the rock monsters became much easier. They charged up their weapons and finished off many of the rock monsters. However, the rest of the monsters became one entity.

"Whoa!" said Trent, "they combined together.

Tommy contacted the rangers.

"Rangers," said Tommy, "combine your zords to form the Dino Max Megazord!"

"Will do!" said Conner, "thanks, Dr. O!"

Then Conner and Tommy signed off.

"Alright, guys," said Conner, "you heard what he said! Dino Max Megazord formation, now!"

The white Dino Warrior formed the left foot, the pink Dino Warrior formed the right foot, the blue Dino Warrior formed the torso, the red Dino Warrior formed the upper body and head, and the yellow Dino Warrior formed the arms.

"Now, we're cooking with gas!" said Conner.

The Dino Max Megazord and the rock monster combination exchanged punches. At first, they were getting nowhere.

"We're getting nowhere," said Conner, "I wonder if this Megazord has a Super Dino Mode."

"It's worth a try!" said Maria.

"Super Dino Mode!" said all five rangers.

The Dino Max Megazord changed to a powered-up version. Then the rock monster combination began to lose the battle. He fell to the ground because the Dino Max Megazord was much faster and stronger.

"I think he's had enough," said Kira, "don't you?"

"I agree!" said Conner, "let's finish him! Dino Max Lance!"

The Dino Max Lance appeared in the Dino Max Megazord's right hand.

They powered it up and thrust it through the rock monster combination. Soon, the rock monster combination fell backward, exploded, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Pantor!" said Cenogog, "you idiot! Now, they have new zords that we have to contend with! Get away from me!"

Cenogog stomped angrily to his bedroom, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Those Dino Warriors are awesome!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "thanks, Elsa!"

"Don't mention it!" said Elsa.

"Now, rangers," said Tommy, "as rangers, we must not use excessive force. So, we must only use these zords when we need them!"

"No problem, Dr. O!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Conner.

Then the rangers went to the Cyberspace Cafe and hung out.


	11. Fly Away

Fly Away

The Petersons were getting ready to go on a camping trip. They loaded up their RV with everything that they needed.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Mr. Peterson.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the family.

"Then, let's go!" said Mr. Peterson.

They all piled into the RV and drove to Pierce Park, which is the location of the campsite. After they arrived, they unloaded their supplies, and Mr. Peterson fired up the grill and began cooking hot dogs, hamburgers, ribs, and steaks. Now, Pantor was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. He noticed that the Petersons' son, Bill, was swatting at the flies who were surrounding the campsite.

"That gives me an idea!" said Pantor.

Pantor then returned to Cenogog's lair and went looking for Cenogog.

"Cenogog?" asked Pantor, "where are you?"

Then Cenogog and Pantor bumped into each other as they turned the corner in the hallway.

"Oh, excuse me, sir," said Pantor, "I didn't mean to be so clumsy!"

"It sounds like you were looking for me," said Cenogog, "what do you need?"

"I have a spectacular idea!" said Pantor.

"It had better be a good one!" said Cenogog.

"The humans hate flies, so why don't we create a fly monster?" asked Pantor.

"That might work," said Cenogog, "leave this to me!"

"Yes, sir!" said Pantor.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Flydor monster, who was a giant fly.

"Go, my friend, to Earth," said Cenogog, "and cause as much trouble as possible!"

"You got it, boss!" said Flydor.

Flydor arrived at the Pierce Park campsite, and Bill was the first one who noticed him.

"Hey, mom!" said Bill, "there's a giant fly over there!"

Then Mrs. Peterson looked in the direction of which Bill was pointing and also saw the fly. Then Mrs. Peterson approached her husband.

"Lloyd," said Mrs. Peterson, "we need to leave now!"

"Why?" asked Mr. Peterson, "we were just getting started!"

Then Mrs. Peterson pointed Mr. Peterson in the direction of the fly.

"Okay, everyone in the RV, now!" said Mr. Peterson.

They all got into the RV, leaving their things. They started up the RV and accidentally backed into a tree damaging part of the back of the RV. Then they drove in the right direction as quickly as they could. Flydor then tried one of the Petersons' steaks.

"Mmm," said Flydor, "good!"

Then, Flydor began to laugh at the trouble that he just caused. Then Flydor migrated to central alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly to Tommy's basement as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"It looks like a giant fly is causing trouble in the city," said Billy, "you guys can take it from here."

"Right!" said Conner.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard Force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"You're going down!" said Trent.

"Oh, really?" said Flydor.

The Flydor spewed several flies that surrounded the rangers. As a result, the rangers could not focus.

"Somebody do something about these flies!" said Kira.

As the flies were surrounding the rangers, Flydor shot laser beams at the rangers. The rangers really had trouble focusing. Flydor was having fun.

"Okay," said Maria, "somebody come up with an idea quickly!"

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

"I have an idea!" said Jason, "but it's about to get cold in here!"

"Whatever!" said Maria, "just do it already! It's not like we're enjoying this!"

"Okay," said Jason, "freeze blast!"

Jason shot a freeze blast at Flydor, and as a result, all of the flies that surrounded the Power Rangers dropped to the ground, and Flydor began to shiver.

"It worked!" said Kira.

"How could you be so cold, rangers?" asked Flydor.

"Cold?" asked Conner, "you want to see cold? Watch this! Z-Rex Blaster, now!"

All of the rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast knocked Flydor unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Flydor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio, now!" said Tommy.

"Carneo Zord, Chasmo Zord, now!" said Jason.

The Brachio Zord opened its doors, all of the primary zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

Right away, Flydor began spewing flies, and all of the flies covered the Megazords, including the rangers' viewing screens.

"I can't see!" said Conner.

"Me, neither!" said Trent.

"I can't see, either!" said Jason.

Then Flydor laughed at the rangers' misery and began shooting lasers at the three Megazords causing them to fall to the ground.

"We need to do something!" said Kira.

"I have an idea," said Conner, "let's use the Dino Max Megazord!"

"Good idea!" said Maria, "Tommy, you can stay with the Thundersarus Megazord, and hopefully, the Dino Stegazord will be okay."

"It probably will be," said Trent.

"Okay," said Conner, "let's call them! Dino Warriors, now!"

The Dino Warriors came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective ranger. Then Flydor shot flies at the Dino Warriors, but the blue Dino Warrior blocked the flies with its Tricera Shield. Then Flydor took to the skies and began shooting lasers at the Dino Warriors.

"You know, Kira," said Trent, "I think that this is your area!"

"I agree!" said Kira, "Super Dino Mode, now!"

The yellow Dino Warrior donned its Super Dino Mode and gained a pair of wings. The zord flew to Flydor's level, zapped him with the zord's Thundermax Blaster, and hit him hard with the zord's Ptera Grips. Then Flydor fell to the ground.

"Let's show him that we're not playing!" said Conner, "Super Dino Mode!"

The other Dino Warriors donned their Super Dino Mode.

"I have an idea," said Tommy in the Thundersaurus Megazord, "Para Zord!"

The Para Zord came from the Brachio Zord and to the Thundersaurus Megazord and joined with it. While Flydor was down, Tommy used the Para Zord to cut off Flydor's wings.

"Good move, Dr. O!" said Conner.

"Thanks!" said Tommy, "you guys can handle it from here."

Flydor tried to fly but he could not.

"Let's form the Megazord!" said Conner, "Dino Max Megazord, now!"

The five rangers combined their Dino Warriors to form the Dino Max Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Conner.

"Shouldn't we use our Super Dino Mode?" asked Maria.

"Good idea!" said Conner, "Super Dino Mode, now!"

The Dino Max Megazord donned its Super Dino Mode.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Conner.

Then, Flydor tried to shoot flies at the Megazord.

"He's shooting flies at us again!" said Kira.

"No problem!" said Conner, "Dino Max Shield!"

They deployed the Dino Max Shield, and the flies simply bounced off the shield.

"What happened?" asked Flydor.

Then the Dino Max Megazord took the Dino Max Lance and struck Flydor several times, and then the rangers realized that Flydor had enough.

"Dino Max Lance, now!" said Conner.

The Dino Max Lance appeared in the Dino Max Megazord's right hand. Then they powered it up and thrust it through Flydor. As a result, Flydor fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Pantor!" said Cenogog, angrily.

"Y-y-yes, sir?" asked Pantor, in fear.

"Your idea didn't work," said Cenogog.

Then Cenogog placed his hand on Pantor's shoulder and emitted an electrical charge causing Pantor to fall to the ground.

"Don't fail me again!" said Cenogog.

Pantor groaned in pain.

"Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "that was a tough fight, but we managed to pull through."

"Well," said Trent, "you were the one who thought of cutting off his wings!"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "that's true, but you guys managed to make it into a victory. I'm glad to be working with you all. You're all wonderful."

They all smiled and went to hang out at the Cyberspace Cafe.


	12. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Reefside High prom was tonight. There were multiple signs in the school about it. Now, Gastor was also in the area looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found it. Then, he went to Cenogog's lair to find Cenogog. He bumped into him in the lair's hallway.

"Forgive me, sir!" said Gastor.

"Do you need something?" asked Cenogog.

"The Reefside High School is having their prom tonight!" said Gastor.

"And?" asked Cenogog.

"Maybe it would be fun to turn all of those people into zombies!" said Gastor.

"Hmm," said Cenogog, "that would be fun. Leave this to me!"

"Okay," said Gastor.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"You know what to do, right?" asked Cenogog.

"Right!" said DJ Zombie.

"Good!" said Cenogog, "then, go down and do it!"

"Right away, sir!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie teleported to the back entrance of the school. He then disabled the alarm for the back door, and then he forced his way in without being detected. He found his way in the stage of the gym, came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him in a closet, and padlocked the door. While the music was playing, DJ Zombie switched the record and played the zombie record. As a result, the staff and students started moving and dancing like zombies. DJ Zombie laughed at their misery. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Something's really weird happening at the Reefside High School dance," said Billy.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"They're moving like, like, zombies!" said Conner, "we'd better get down there fast!"

"Now, wait a minute!" said Hayley.

"What?" asked Conner.

"If you go down there now, you will be caught under the same spell," said Hayley.

"Yeah," said Conner, "that's true."

"We need a plan!" said Hayley.

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Trent.

"I have a plan," said Kira, "but it's a suicide plan."

"What is it?" asked Billy.

"Maybe we can be teleported down there, and the first thing we see is that we smash the record and wait until the area is secure," said Kira.

"That does sound dangerous," said Ethan, "but it might work."

"Well," said Maria, "we have to do something!"

"Well," said Trent, "I'm willing to give it a try."

"Are you sure?" asked Kira.

"Well," said Trent, "one of us has to go!"

"Well, Trent," said Conner, "if you're willing, good luck!"

"Teleporting now!" said Hayley.

Trent was teleported in front of the turntables, and the first thing that he did was smash the record, and the staff and students came out of their zombie spell. They were somewhat shaken up, but they quickly recovered. They wondered what happened because the gym was in shambles. DJ Zombie left the scene. The principal decided to reschedule to prom, advised that everyone go home, and left the state of the gym for the night janitors. Then, Trent went back to Tommy's basement.

"You did it!" said Maria, "good job!"

"No problem, little sister!" said Trent.

Then, the alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Apparently," said Billy, "that DJ Zombie monster is causing trouble in downtown Reefside. I'll let you guys take it from here."

"Okay," said Conner, "let's do this, guys!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Maria, and Tommy.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They all morphed and went to face DJ Zombie.

"That's enough!" said Maria.

Then DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"Okay, guys," said Maria, "we have to think off a way to get past those magic disks!"

DJ Zombie laughed at the rangers' misery.

"I have an idea!" said Tommy, "fire strike, now!"

Tommy did a fire strike which consumed DJ Zombie and caused him to fall to the ground.

"My turn!" said Trent, "Drago Sword, now!"

Trent deployed his Drago Sword, many arrows formed, and they launched at DJ Zombie causing him to fall over.

"Quickly!" said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

The rangers quickly combined all of their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast left DJ Zombie unconscious. Then, Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Let's use the Dino Zords!" said Kira.

"I agree!" said Maria.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, opened the doors, and released the zords. They hopped into their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie shot magic disks at the Megazords causing them to fall to the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Kira, "Tommy, send us the Ankylozord!"

"Right!" said Tommy, "Ankylozord, now!"

The Ankylozord came out of the Brachio Zord, and it attached to the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"So, Kira," asked Conner, "what do you plan to do with it?"

"Watch and learn," said Kira.

DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the Thundersaurus Megazord, but the Thundersaurus Megazord used the Ankylozord to reflect the magic disks back to DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell over.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack and knocked DJ Zombie to the ground again. Then the Blizzard Force Megazord powered up its Blizzard Force Saber and thrust it through DJ Zombie, and as a result, DJ Zombie fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then celebrated.

"Gastor!" said Cenogog, "you failed me! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Gastor.

Then Cenogog placed his hand on Gastor's shoulder and emitted an electrical charge.

"That's what happens when my generals fail me!" said Cenogog.

Gastor groaned in pain.

"Well, I'm glad that that went well," said Kira.

"Me, too!" said Trent.

"Trent," said Conner, "you basically risked your life to save those people!"

"Good job, everyone!" said Tommy.

Then they left Tommy's basement and went to the gym to work out. The DJ who was locked in the closet was set free, the dance was rescheduled for the following week, and it went well.


	13. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Ethan had a cousin named Susie. He went to her house and knocked on the door. Her mother, Sheila, answered because she knew that it was him. After she opened the door, Sheila gave Ethan a big hug.

"So, why are you here?" asked Sheila.

"Actually," said Ethan, "I was wondering if Susie would like to go to the park with me!"  
"I'll find out," said Sheila.

"Susie!" said Sheila, yelling upstairs, "would you like to go to the park with your cousin, Ethan?"

Susie then hurried joyfully down the stairs.

"I think that's a yes," said Sheila.

"Ready to go, small fry?" asked Ethan.

"Yes!" said Susie.

"Then, let's go!" said Ethan.

Ethan and Susie went to Ethan's car, and went inside. Sheila waved them good-bye as they left, and they waved good-bye back. They drove to the park, and Susie and Ethan were having lots of fun together. However, Gastor was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found his source. So, he returned to the lair and went searching for Cenogog.

"Hey, Cenogog?" asked Gastor.

"Yes, Gastor?" asked Cenogog.

"I have a spectacular idea!" said Gastor.

"It had better be a good one," said Cenogog, "for your sake."

"That blue ranger brat has a young relative with him," said Gastor, "if we kidnap her, we can ask for anything from the Power Rangers."

"Anything?" asked Cenogog.

"Anything," said Gastor.

"You know what?" asked Cenogog, "I know what I am going to ask for! And I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Then Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed Stonor, the stone monster.

"I don't need you now," said Cenogog, "but there's something that I have to do first."

Cenogog began to laugh evilly. At the time, Ethan finished pushing Susie on the swing sets. Then, some Terror Birds appeared.

"Ethan," said Susie, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Ethan, "just try and stay next to me, okay?"

But the Terror Birds managed to separate the two.

"Ethan!" yelled Susie.

"Susie!" yelled Ethan.

Then the Terror Birds disappeared with Susie. Then, Ethan got on his communicator.

"Hey, guys!" said Ethan, "meet me at Tommy's basement! Something just happened!"

Then, everyone, including Elsa, Billy, and Hayley, met in Tommy's basement.

"What's going on?" asked Conner.

"Yeah?" asked Kira.

"My cousin was kidnapped by a bunch of Terror Birds!" said Ethan, "we have to save her. If we don't, aunt Sheila will kill me!"

"Don't worry," said Tommy, "we'll get your cousin back, somehow!"

Then a message came over Hayley's computer. It was Cenozog.

"Hello, rangers!" said Cenozog.

"What do you want?" asked Maria.

"Actually, it's more like what do you want," said Cenogog.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"I'll make a deal with you," said Cenogog, "I have Ethan's precious cousin up here, and you can have her back under one condition."

"What's that?" asked Trent.

"You will meet me in the Reefside desert and give me your Dino Gems in one hour," said Cenogog, "if you don't, we will toss the little girl in the ocean. Don't be late! Good-bye!"

Cenogog signed off.

"I guess that we have no choice but to meet him at his terms," said Conner.

"Yeah," said Kira, "I guess so."

"Well," said Tommy, "let's get going!"

They piled into two cars and drove to the Reefside desert.

Stonor was there waiting for them and had an open, red box waiting for them. All seven rangers one-by-one placed their Dino Gems in the box. After all seven Dino Gems were placed in the box, Stonor closed the box.

"You have what you requested," said Jason, "now, give us back the girl!"

"Fools!" said Stonor, "you should have known better than to trust an evil villain! The girl is going nowhere, and you can't have her back. Now, that we have all your powers, Cenogog can do as he pleases!"

Stonor laughed evilly at the rangers' misery. The rangers then hurled angry insults at Stonor. Then, Stonor left and presented the Dino Gems to Cenogog.

"I have the rangers' Dino Gems right here," said Stonor.

"Excellent job!" said Cenogog, "now, place them on the pedestal."

Stonor then placed the box with the Dino Gems on a pedestal.

"Our victory is certain," said Cenogog, "this means that we won, and the powerless rangers cannot do a thing about it."

"Guys," said Tommy, "let's get back to my basement. Hopefully, we can fix this!"

"Right!" said Maria.

They all regrouped at Tommy's basement.

"Cenogog has all of our powers," said Maria, "what do we do now?"

"I have an idea," said Billy.

"Great!" said Kira, "what is it?"

"Tommy," said Billy, "remember that asteroid that the Dino Gems came from?"

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "if you are thinking what I'm thinking, I think it might work. I'll get going right away!"

Billy left Tommy's basement and went to the site of the asteroid. He was able to chip three Dino Gems from it. They were an orange one, a purple one, and a cyan one. Then Tommy returned to his basement. Then he presented the Dino Gems to Billy.

"Whoa!" said Billy, "you got three Dino Gems! How did you do that?"

"I chipped them off of the asteroid that produced them," said Tommy.

"So," asked Ethan, "who do we give them to?"

"I don't know all that," said Tommy.

"You know," said Hayley. "I can hook them up with my computer, and then the possessors of the Dino Gems will be teleported inside this basement."

"They might wonder what happened," said Tommy, "but I don't think we have any other choice."

"Well," said Billy, "let's do it!"

They hooked the three Dino Gems to Hayley's computer, and then, suddenly, one young woman and two young men appeared in Tommy's basement.. They were a little shaken up when they arrived.

"Where are we?" asked the young woman.

"Sorry, for the emergency calling," said Tommy, "but we need your help. There's a little girl in danger, and our powers are stuck in a box in the enemy base.

"So, what do you expect us to do about it?" asked one of the young men.

"We need your help to accomplish these missions," said Tommy, "we need the three of you to become Power Rangers."

"Okay," said the second young man, "where's our transformation powers?"

Tommy presented them with a Dino Gem and a Dino Morpher.

"Take one!" said Tommy.

The first young man took the orange Dino Gem and the Allo Zord morpher. The second young man took the cyan Dino Gem and the Kentro Zord morpher. And the young lady took the purple Dino Gem and the Ptero Zord morpher.

"Now," said Tommy, "to activate your powers, say 'Dino thunder, power up!"

"Excuse my rudeness," said the orange ranger, "my name is Ian Chambers."

"Yeah," said the purple ranger, "mu name is Mary Ann Conway."

"And I'm Jose Martinez," said the cyan.

Everyone else introduced themselves to them as well.

"Okay, guys," said Billy, "we have a little girl to save, and our powers are in the enemy base. We have to work on that!"

"We can do it!" said Ian.

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "it'll give us a chance to try out our new powers!"

"You know that you have to go into the base to get both of them back, right?" said Hayley.

"We can do this!" said Ian.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose.

"If you insist," said Hayley, "teleporiing now!"

The three rangers found themselves in Cenogog's lair. They looked everywhere until they found the entrance to Cenogog's lair.

"I have an idea," said Ian, "everyone start blasting everywhere then we'll rush in and grab the girl and the powers!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann and Jose.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose.

They all took their Thundermax Blasters and started blasting at everything. The forces of evil began to cower. Then Ian rushed in and grabbed the box, and Mary Ann rushed in and grabbed Susie.

"After them!" said Cenogog.

Then the rangers went to a highly camouflaged area in the lair, and Ian got on his communicator.

"Billy," said Ian, "we have everything! Now, teleport us out of here!"

Then Billy teleported Ian, Mary Ann, Jose, and Susie out of the lair and to Tommy's base. Ethan and Susie hugged each other. Then Ethan and Susie quickly teleported out of the base, and Ethan took Susie home. After Ethan took Susie home, Susie and Sheila waved good-bye to Ethan, and Ethan returned to the Tommy's basement.

"So," asked Hayley, "did you get the box?"

Then Ian presented the box to Hayley with the Dino Gems inside of it. Then, Hayley hugged Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose. Then the alarm sounded, and everyone approached Hayley's computer. They saw Stonor punching dents into buildings, and the public began to run wild and panic.

"We'd better get down there!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Trent, "let's see how he does with ten of us!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Maria, Tommy, Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose.

"White ranger, power up!" said Trent.

"Blizzard force ranger, power up!" said Jason.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Stonor began throwing large rocks at the rangers. But Ethan took his Tricera Shield and deflected all of them.

"Super Dino Mode!" said all ten rangers.

They charged through Stonor's rock throwing and managed to knock Stonor to the ground.

"Okay, quickly!" said Conner, "Z-Rex Blaster, now!"

The first seven rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Dino Blaster, now!" said Ian.

Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose combined their weapons to form the Dino Blaster.

"Alright, guys! Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

Both blasts knocked Stonor unconscious. Then Cenogog saw the situation, took his staff, restored Stonor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, it released all of the zords, the zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegazord, Blizzard Force Megazord, and the Dino Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

Stonor started hurling large rocks at the Megazords causing them to fall to the ground. Stonot laughed at the rangers' misery.

"Okay, guys!" said Maria, "we need a plan! If we don't have one, we will never get past those rocks."

"Hey, Ethan?" asked Kira, "didn't your Tricera Shield block the rocks, and when we used Super Dino Mode, we were able to plow through his rock throwing?"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ian.

"I think we need the Dino Warriors!" said Kira.

"That's a great idea!" said Ethan.

"You guys stay put," said Tommy, "let me handle the Dino Max Megazord!"

"Okay, Dr. O!" said Conner.

They called for the Dino Warriors, the Dino Warriors came, and Tommy formed the Dino Max Megazord.

"Now, we're cooking with gas!" said Tommy, "Dino Max Megazord, Super Dino Mode!"

The Dino Max Megazord donned its Super Dino Mode. The Dino Max Megazord began to approach Stonor. As the Dino Max Megazord approached Stonor, Stonor threw large rocks at the Dino Max Megazord, but the large rocks simply bounced off.

"My rocks!" said Stonor, "they're not working!"

Then when the Dino Max Megazord came in close range of Stonor, it delivered several punches causing Stonor to fall to the ground, and the Dino Max Megazord kicked him while he was down, so that he would stay down.

"Okay, guys," said Ian, "let us handle it from here."

"No problem!" said Conner.

"Dino Ax!" said Ian.

The Dino Ax appeared in the Dino Megazord's left hand. Then they powered it up and thrust it through Stonor, and as a result, Stonor fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Gastor!" said Cenogog, "because of you, now, we have ten rangers to deal with. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"But I-" said Gastor.

"No excuses!" said Cenogog, "you all are worthless! Everyone, get away from me!"

Cenogog turned a bright red and stomped on the way to his bedroom. As a result, everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, everyone," said Tommy, "welcome to the ranger squad, Ian, Mary Ann, and Jose. Now, there are a few rules that every ranger as a ranger must follow."

"Keep your and everyone else's identities as a secret. Work as a team. Fight fair. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing, Dr. O!" said Ian.

"No problem!" said Mary Ann.

"Gladly!" said Jose.

"Good!" said Tommy, "then, welcome aboard!"

"By the way," said Ethan, "thanks for getting our powers back and for rescuing my cousin, Susie!"

"No problem!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Ian.

"Let's go to the Cyberspace Cafe," said Conner, "that's usually where we hang out."

"Well," said Mary Ann, "let's go!"

They all went to the Cyberspace Cafe to hang out. They all enjoyed themselves.


End file.
